Requests for Staff
Requests for staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become a Staff member. A user either submits his/her own request for a position on a staff team (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that for Staff members have at least 200 edits). This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. How to vote As stated above, you can either nominate someone or yourself if you believe that you are good enough to be an administrator on this wiki. Registered contributors and other administrators and staff will post their opinions and comments on whether they believe you are fit to be an administrator. For members to vote, place one of the voting templates (seen below) under the candidate being nominated. Once you placed the template, provide your viewpoint or reasons for your vote whether it is for or against the candidate. Provide a clear and solid point on your reasoning, do not say that "I don't think they would be good because they aren't good. or they suck..." points similar to those will be removed and the vote will not count. Voting templates Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests User:Xraymoon102 Any time I see an error i fix it, no matter what it is. Xraymoon102 is good and responsible, so he deserves this. User:Damac1214 (Closed) I clean-up articles whenever I come on. 19:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) News team Users on the News Team keep the articles up to date and provide any upcoming information (that's sourced) about The Walking Dead. Requests User:Xraymoon102 I always update a page with news if it is not up to date and I have updated many pages. User:Damac1214 (Closed) I'm constantly checking up on news. 19:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Comic Readers The primary focus of Comic Readers is on The Walking Dead Comic Series and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests User:Xraymoon102 Hey, I have read every single issue and volume to date. I am on this wiki constantly and am a huge fan of The Walking Dead, be it TV series, Comic Series, Video Game, and all the mini games. I edit constantly and have done some trustworthy edits over time. Please consider my request because I am a huge fan of Walking Dead. P.S. I also am on the social game constantly User:RespectTheStump Hi, my name is Jake, and I am a huge fan of the comics and the Walking Dead in whole. I own all of the comics, and I am constantly rereading them. I would be happy to add information and keep things up to date. I try to edit whenever I can. I can also help with the comic characters. I mean just look at my picture. I know what I am doing. User:Kaffe4200 I have read all of the comics. I am very good at remembering situations, roles and names, and i remember every characters name from both the comic and the TV-Series. I would like to focus at the charactes roles - Why the character is in the show, and what role it has to the rest of the characters. : I'm sorry but you are still too new on here and you don't have many edits or contributions to get an overall idea of how you edit. Please edit and contribute more and in time, we will reconsider your request. Thanks. --06abrahb 19:49, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : Dude, i've editten on Wikias in over four years. I've been writing on Lostpedia.en, Lostpedia.da, Walkingdeadpedia.da, filmpedia.da and of course Wikipedia.da and Wikipedia.en. - Not that i don't understand you. I do. It's fair, i just wan't you to know im not new on Wikia. But i'll keep up the editing, if thats what you want? Kaffe4200 20:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : Well to be fair with everyone else and meeting the guidelines stated above for the job, I would say keep on editing and soon enough you may be given your request after all 200 edits really isn't that much so... --06abrahb 20:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) User:Ttowen (Closed) I am an avid reader of the comics. As well as one of the original administrators. I created the TV series character page. And was one of the few editors during the time when noone was editing. I pay attention to the details, and ALWAYS help out when asked. User:Shellturtleguy (Closed) I've been a member of this wiki since mid-March. I've read every single issue of the Walking Dead. My grammar is very good and I have only seen one or two mistakes in my grammar when I viewed sections I edited afterwards. I have fixed some issue pages where grammar was improper and the plot lacked some details. I also have edited the ages of the characters to ages that I think look more logical. I have worked and fixed a lot of the "stub" pages and am still working on them. I may not have as many edits as the admins or other staff members, but I can assure you that I've worked on the comic pages for a very good chunk of the edits I have. And some edits are me adding paragraphs and details to the issue's plot. I have added some more trivia to some characters that I deemed appropriate. So please vote, and if the final answer is a no, then I guess I'll just have to continue what I'm currently doing and ask again in the future. Please be honest in your opinions. Thanks everybody! :D User:Crosider I'd like to apply for comic reader, but my speech wont be very long because I'm pissed, i applied earlier via Axel TWD, and ten he was told that i didnt have enough edits, however shellturtlegu7y, who has alf the edits i have has just been promoted. I support you as a staff member I feel you contribute quite often and have a high edit count Dixon For Governor (talk) 21:01, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Crosider deserves this, he is a great person and edits often. Hallowseve15 (talk) 21:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Not to be mean or anything but it sounds like your more like complaining about the situation being unfair than why you should get the job. I understand that it's unfair in your case and you have a right to be angry since this situation happened but you can simply point it out and then move on to why you should get the staff job, not complain and show emotion about how unjust the world is. Sorry again, I don't mean to be mean, I just want to point that out. --06abrahb (talk) 21:36, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Well I just noticed this and would like to point out a few things. I'm not sure if you knew this or you were just throwing my name out there, but I had nothing to do with the promotion of Shellturtleguy. BanishU was the administrator who promoted him, as well as Dixon For Governor on August 23, 2012. I was never informed of it until after both users had been promoted. In fact, afterwards I wrote a message to BanishU informing him of a new rule that was going into place on the wiki. The rule was that an administrator cannot make any big decisions (Promotions, layout changes, etc.) without approval from at least one other admin. This rule will help prevent any one admin from having too much power and keep the wiki more democratic. If you would like to see the full conversation, take a look at either my or BanishU's talk page. For any other questions, ask me on my talk page. About your actual request for staff: I never said you didn't have enough edits. I said you might want to wait until you get more and that I would have to talk to another admin before making a decision. Also, when you say that you "applied earlier via Axel TWD", I'm confused by what you mean. There is no applying through administrators. All you did was ask me for my support, I never denied nor granted it. The fact that your formal request is basically just a complaint about you being "pissed", does not reflect well on yourself. It also says nothing about why you should be a staff member, which is also unconvincing. It sends a message to me that you are not mature enough to handle the position. The reasons stated above are why I have decided to oppose you. That being said, you do seem smart and practical from the times I have talked to you in chat and on blog posts. You also have a fair amount of edits. I have not ruled out considering you for a staff position in the future. I hope you understand the reasons for my actions and that there are no hard feelings. Thank you for your understanding. --Axel TWD (talk) 09:51, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Crosider deserves this as he edits often and has a good point. -Xraymoon102 (talk) 02:04, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Television Viewers The primary focus of Television Viewers is on The Walking Dead TV Series and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests User:Xraymoon102 Hi, I would like to request for Tv Series. I am planning on doing a marathon for every episode so far before the season 3 premiere, and i constantly watch and read The Wqalking Dead. I always edit when I can and I want to be a part of this. I own the first season DVD and the second one on both DVD and iTunes. User:RespectTheStump Hi. It's me again, and I would also like to request for television. So far I have watched both season when they aired and whenever they are on. I own the box set for season 1 and am planning to get the second one too. I am always rewatching the show whenever I get the chance. I feel kind of nerdy, but I even know some of the lines. I am always editing whenever I can and would like to be a part of this. RedGrimes I always watch the show as it airs and enjoy updating the wiki with what transpires in each episode. User:Kaffe4200 Same as above. User:Damac1214 (Closed) I watch the TV show and have all the episodes on iTunes to refer too. 19:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) User:Tylernerd101 (Closed) I am a huge fan of the televison show and I usually as soon as the episode is over get on the wiki and add new information about the episode so I think I would be a good at it. User:lukesav1998 (Closed) I am a huge fan of the show and edit articles about the show as soon as i get on. I have all of the episodes locked on to my DVR and can check them for details. I know i don't have that many edits, but i enjoy contributing to this wiki and have a lot of fun doing so. Even though I already granted you the position, yea I've seen your edits and it looks good so... --06abrahb 05:19, March 27, 2012 (UTC) User: Moodyrocks I love the walking dead TV series, I have the first and second series, the first on iTunes and the second series on boxset, I absolutly love the series, and I am kind of a nerd.--Moodyrocks (talk) 20:49, August 31, 2012 (UTC)Moodyrocks Being a staff member is more than just loving the Walking Dead series. Everyone on this wiki loves the Walking Dead, that's why they are here and editing... and just because you have the series on iTunes and boxsets doesn't mean your automatically a staff member. --06abrahb (talk) 21:09, August 31, 2012 (UTC) You've done some great things with the wiki, edits, pages and your stories. You know the TV Series well so great job. Hallowseve15 (talk) 21:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry to say but despite Hallowseve15's support, you don't have enough edits to become a staff member. As well take a look at my comment above and consider what I have said. --06abrahb (talk) 21:20, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I dont mean to be rude, but i never said that I was going to be a staff member because I owned series 1 on itunes, other people wrote that so I just thought that I would write it as well, and I gathered that wth the edits, I might try next year or something, unless you're going to be rude again?--Moodyrocks (talk) 21:47, August 31, 2012 (UTC)moodyrocks : Well despite what other people have said, it shouldn't really be said, you can mention it but it really makes it sound like you should get the job just because you have the dvds or the videos... just saying... and besides express your own thoughts, opinions, and ideas when writing your speech, don't base it off what others have said. Be original. Yes you can use other people's speech as a guide but sometimes they might not always be the best (like in this case). And if you feel that way and want to wait until next year it's your choice, there are other editors. I'm sorry if you cannot take criticism, I'm just trying to help you out and making you a better wiki contributor. --06abrahb (talk) 22:03, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay thank you for your help but would you be able to hell me upload photos onto the wiki? If so can you leave me a private message on my talk page? --Moodyrocks (talk) 08:18, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Moodyrocks Video Gamers The primary focus of Video Gamers is on The Walking Dead Video Game series and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests User:Xraymoon102 I love the Walking Dead Video Game, and I play it constantly. I love going back and trying different scenarios to get different results in the game, and constantly edit the game pages. Writers Writers help rewrite and fix articles that have been poorly or have very little written. Request User:Xraymoon102 I love the Walking Dead Video Game, and I play it constantly. I love going back and trying different scenarios to get different results in the game, and constantly edit the game pages. UPDATE: Woops sorry meant to post in video game requests. User:Damac1214 I do this occasionally, normally to plot-summaries and trivia. 19:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) RedGrimes I should submit myself because I am a decent writer, and have contributed significant content of various TV character pages and plot summary pages, as well as some general info pages. I would like to see more of your contributions and edits to get a better idea before granting you the position. Thanks. --06abrahb19:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine. Do you mean that I should edit more, or should i provide links to some of my edits? Edit more would be good, I can see your contributions on your user page so you don't need to link them. --06abrahb 20:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC) User:LuckyMatt I've been contributing to this wikia for over a year now; creating various character pages or expanding upon them, fixing minor things (whether they be incorrect/unnecessary information, poorly written sentences *like you brought up*), etc. I'm sorry but you are still too new on here and you don't have many edits or contributions to get an overall idea of how you edit. Please edit and contribute more and in time, we will reconsider your request. Thanks. User:Sandm4n I would like to apply as a writer. I made like the half of ALL equipment pages like weapons, bag of guns and vehicles. I also added alot of Trivia to the characters. Sandm4n 21:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) User:Kaffe4200 (Closed) Hi there. Now i'd like to write a whole lot about how i like to write stuff, and how i know everything. I won't do that. Instead i'll tell something about myself; Name's Jonas "Kaffe" C. H. Try translate the nickname from danish to english. Heh. I like to shoot and drink, but not at the same time. I know a lot about weapons and ammo and all that stuff. I also know a lot about alcohol, but i don't think that's nearly as important... I have 1 gun myself; Tritan Hunter B2-4 5.5 - Not a strong gun, but accurate. I also like to make movies and other weird stuff. I work as a stash guy at a supermarked; Exciting. People call me 'hippie' or 'country-dude' (I prefer 'gangster'). Good, now to why i should be a writer: I looked at the stub-category and rewrites-category recently and i gotta say that there's pretty many. I'd like to help out, and these long badges things look pretty neat on the user page xD Well. Guess that was it. Now; Support. Or not... Or be neutral... Or leave a comment. So many options!!! Kaffe4200 (talk) 21:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I think you'll be a greeat writer seeing you've done a lot of good edits have expanded stub pages alot and have done a great amount of effort to help this wiki. I however have one thing against you as writer; your grammar could be better, i think that you should attempt to improve your grammar, and then you'll be ready to be a writer. Crosider (talk) 21:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I've looked at your contributions and from what I've seen, you've edited a decent amount of the comic issues and whatnot. Your grammar seems to be fine, as well as your spelling. Yeah I'd say you've earned the position. Good job! Shellturtleguy (talk) 20:06, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I agree with the previous members, your edits have been great so far and extremely helpful. I'm sure you'll get the job. --06abrahb (talk) 21:31, August 31, 2012 (UTC) User:Shellturtleguy I've edited and have gotten rid of many "stub" or "rewrite" pages and whatnot and would like to apply for this position. I may have not been doing as much rewriting during the past few days, but that's because I've been busy with some stuff which is irrelevant. I contribute to this wiki's well-being and undo any type of writing that I feel would ruin the atmosphere of the Walking Dead. I've put in more details in "stub" pages and pages that aren't even "stubbed", so I can honestly say that I don't just focus on those types of pages. I'd greatly appreciate feedback, be it positive or negative. Shellturtleguy (talk) 17:46, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Well for a writer, your speech is a little short as well you started off by saying "Yo". I would like to remind that writers are suppose to be able to write formally and professionally however your edits have been helpful as you have stated above therefore I remain neutral in the decision and see what other members of the community think. --06abrahb (talk) 21:28, August 31, 2012 (UTC) With all due respect, 06abrahb, starting off by saying "Yo." doesn't mean anything. I've never committed vandalism to this wiki, and I've never been "unprofessional" or "informal". I would never put "Yo." or something like that in an edit of a wiki page, because that'd be ridiculous, unless I was stating a quote. I'm going to edit the speech, because I do see your point. Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:31, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Way better speech now! I really like and was a little taken back too so now I can fully support you. Speech is good and your edits are great so far. Keep up the great work and we'll see what other community members have to say. PS I know you would not put "Yo" in any articles or anything I'm just saying it makes it seem informal, you wouldn't go into a job interview saying "Yo" and so forth, that's all i was trying to say... --06abrahb (talk) 22:39, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Visuals Visual Editors/Photographers work on providing several and clear pictures of The Walking Dead series. Requests User:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife (Closed) I love pictures! It's one of the main things I do around here, and I've already added tons of images Carrieunderwoodfanforlife 19:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) User:Hallowseve15 (Closed) I've added face pictures for character on TV, in the Comic and Video Game. They all have been good to okay quality. Hallowseve15 21:37, May 28, 2012 (UTC) User: Moodyrocks I myself love taking loads of pictures of the Walking dead, on my laptop I have about 600 pictures of the series, however I havent had that much time to upload them, hopefully I will get to.--Moodyrocks (talk) 20:53, August 31, 2012 (UTC)Moodyrocks Well you can't be a photographer if you haven't uploaded any pictures. We don't even know what pics you have and the quality that they are. --06abrahb (talk) 21:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC) User:Sandm4n I really like the picture area. I uploaded like 100 pictures so far and im very focused on the equipment. Almost every picture in the Equipment Area was uploaded by myself. Sandm4n 21:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC)